


Why

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom, Lee Minhyuk - Fandom, b bomb - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, One Shot, Possesive, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: This is a request from another platform. here is the prompt“could i request a hella angsty b-bomb smut? like he is insecure of his relationship with Y/N so he puts it to the test with her? 💕;)”





	Why

You let out an exasperated sigh at your outfit for a party you were attending with your boyfriend, Minhyuk. “What about this one?” you ask, turning to face him. His eyes moved over your outfit thoughtfully. 

 

“Isn’t it a little… provocative?” he muttered, eyes darting over your exposed cleavage and legs. You roll your eyes tearing the shirt off over your head and tossing it in a corner. “Mmm, much better” he growls, grabbing your waist and pulling you onto the bed with him. 

 

“We’re going to be late” you whined, seconds before his lips connected with your throat. “It’s just a party at Jiho’s house, and I’ll be quick” he growled. You shrug, then lean down for a kiss. His arms pulled your body flush against him as his tongue slips between your parted lips. He rolls the two of you over, so you are on your back, then his sinful lips trace down your jaw. He sits up slightly, to remove his shirt, and you can’t help but admire his toned body. You trace your fingers over the valleys of his sculpted abs before he presses against you again, his mouth working a mark into the sensitive skin just under your ear. A quiet moan slips past your lips, and your hand finds his hair again. He moved down your neck and chest so slowly, leaving bites and marks on his path. 

 

One of his hands envelops your breast, as his mouth descends on your opposite nipple. You press your chest into his touch as his leg comes up between yours, pressing against your core. He bites hard on the soft skin on the underside of your breast, causing your to cry out in surprise. Your hips respond to the pleasure that follows, grinding against his muscular thigh. You can feel him smirk against your skin. His nails dig into your waist as his mouth moves to your other breast to repeat his actions. You find a rhythm with your hips, grinding helplessly against his thigh, moaning softly. He skips over the rest of your body, and instead takes off your shorts and panties in one movement settling between your legs. 

 

He marrs your inner thighs with more bites and marks, your hips arch towards him, begging for more. He takes the hint, nuzzling into your heat, before flicking his tongue quickly over your clit, eliciting a louder moan. His nails dig into your hips as you nails rake his scalp. You can feel his moan more than you can hear it, sending vibrations through your core. 

 

“Fuck, Minhyuk” you whine. He pulls away, slipping out of his pants rapidly, then lines himself up with you. You hook a leg around his lower back, pulling him closer to you. He meets your eyes, the corner of his mouth pulling up just far enough for his dimple to make an appearance before he slams into you. You gasp in surprise, the pain fading away as his hips find their rhythm. Your nails rake down his back, his teeth find the crook of your neck. 

 

Everything is too intense, too fast, the pain and pleasure fade together in a heady mix. You can feel raw heat pooling in your abdomen, so close to release. You arch into him, so he hits the perfect spot, “Ah, Minhyuk, that feels so good” you purr. He moans in response, then bites your shoulder, hard. Your moan out his name as you come undone around him, pussy quivering with the intensity of your orgasm. 

 

“Fuck Y/N” he groans, hips stuttering to a stop as he spills into you. He collapses on you, both of you panting in the afterglow for a few moments. “Well, now we both have to take showers, then get ready again” you sigh. You had actually wanted to be on time, and to start drinking, but you felt the stresses of your long week slipping away in your lover’s arms. He smiles, “Let's shower together, it will save time” you grin and roll your eyes in jest. “Fine, but seriously no funny business” you mock scold. He nods, then you both go get cleaned up and ready for the party. 

 

You arrived at the party, late and dressed in a t shirt and jean shorts. It was too hot to compromise on the shorts, but you could tell Minhyuk was annoyed anyways. The party was already in full swing when you arrived, so when you came in, Jiho handed you a drink straight away. 

 

You smile brightly, “Thanks! And hello” you take the drink. There was a drunken flush covering his cheeks already. You join the rest of his friends at the table, amidst a drinking game. You down your drink from Jiho to make up for lost time and join the game. The other guys are being a little more flirtatious with you than they normally are, but judging from their pink cheeks and loud voices, they are just drunk so you brush it off. After a few drinks, you playfully flirt back as you ward off advances. Jiho got even more forward every time you tried to playfully push him away. “Hey, Y/N?” he slurred, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Mm?” you responded, mostly ignoring him at this point. He laid his hand on your bare thigh, “Wanna come upstairs with me?” he purrs in your ear. You playfully slap his hand away and push yourself away from him. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” you growl at him. He grins, “I had to try” he muttered. You rolled your eyes, distancing yourself from Jiho and chalking up his poor behavior to his drunkenness. Everyone else was being fairly flirtatious as well, as if they had forgotten you had not come alone. You slowed your drinking, you were not comfortable getting as drunk as you intended to get with the guys acting how they were tonight.

 

After you were sober, and bored, you try to convince Minhyuk to take you home. “You said you wanted to come to the party” he coos, tucking your hair behind your ear. “ I did, but I wanted to get drunk and happy and your friends are being really weird. I would rather get drunk at home.” you pout. You still want to party but not near his almost creepy friends. “Alright, let's go” he smiles. 

You are annoyed, and the silent ride home didn’t help. When you finally arrived home, Minhyuk muttered “You did well avoiding my friends” you roll your eyes, “What the fuck was with them tonight?” you whine. His dark eyes dart to the floor, “ I’m sorry, Y/N that’s my fault” he whispers, his eyes brimming with tears. “What?” you ask, confused. “ I.. I was worried that you might not want me anymore, that I wasn't enough, so i asked them to try to tempt you” He stutters, tears spilling onto his cheeks. You feel rage rise in your chest. “Are you fucking kidding me, Minhyuk” you hiss through gritted teeth. “You know how much I needed this weekend to relax, and to unwind. You could see how fucking awkward and terrible it was to avoid your friends and you know how much I love you. You just let them treat me like that, to feed your fucking ego?!” you were shouting now, hot angry tears stream down your face. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. You took a deep breath, and wiped your face. “You don’t have anything to say?” you demand. “I… no, just I love you and I’m sorry” he sobs. “Fuck you” you hiss, before storming out of the apartment, it was too close to him, and felt stifling in that moment. 

 

You try to calm yourself down, taking big deep breaths of the cool night air, but the thought of going back into your home made you feel sick. You got an uber to your favorite bar, you weren't going to hide from him. If he wanted to find you, it wouldn't be hard. You were angry and hurt and wanted the comfort of the regulars in the bar. When you get there, the bartender immediately pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of soju, then takes another look at your face, and grabs a bottle of whiskey instead. You give her a half smile and happily down the first of many shots. “You alright, hun?” she asks sweetly. “Got in a fight with Minhyuk, not one I really care to talk out right now” you grumble. She pours you another shot wordlessly, and leaves the bottle.


End file.
